newscientistsclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogs
New Scientists (talk) 17:50, January 30, 2018 (UTC) General Advice # The biggest obstacles to 3 stars are the giant bombs, the cc troops, and the wizards towers. Generally speaking, for lvl 6 wizards towers lvl 4 hogs are needed. For weaker wizards towers usually lvl 2 or lvl 3 hogs can be used. # Take a kill squad of enough wizards to destroy the clan castle troops. A single cc wizard left alive will wipe out an army of hogs. The best way to do this is usually to lure the cc with hogs or barbarians and then drag the cc out and surround with wizards. Count the cc troops when luring to make sure they all left the cc. If the cc cannot be lured you will often need a larger kill squad (GoHo or GoVaho are examples) # A double giant bomb will wipe out an army of hogs in a second. Map out possible locations of double giant bombs before attacking. If you cannot make sure the hogs will avoid the dgb - use a different army. # a single giant bomb deals enough dmg to almost kill hogs. If possible try to trigger big bombs in advance, either by dropping barbarians or hogs on them or by making sure your kill squad triggers them. # Use heal spells to heal the hogs to counter giant bombs or wizards towers. Place the heal spells on the gaps that are suspected or known to hold giant bombs before the hogs trigger the bombs - this is to bring the hogs to max health before the bomb goes of. When placed on a wiz tower make sure the heal covers the spot the hogs will be standing on, so the hogs move away from the wiz tower at full health. # Place the heals ahead of the hogs, not on them, to make the most out of the heal's range and duration #if possible, while triggering the giant bombs or luring the cc - lure and destroy skeleton traps as well (but do not waste too much time on this phase!) # deploy the hogs on one side of the base, in 2 or 3 large groups - each group aimed at a defense. Deploy all the hogs at the same time in most situations (unless trying to avoid a dbb). Choose the side of the base according to the big bombs, or the side closest to the most wizards towers (to eliminate the threat quickly), or closest to the bk (so that the hogs move out of range of the bk as soon as possible). # Spread out the hogs slightly -not too much. You want the hogs to stay in about 3 groups as long as possible. # the most critical aspect of a hog attack is the pathing of the hogs. You want the hogs to travel in a single direction. If they spread out in all directions you will have a lot of defenses killing hogs very quickly. While planning consider your point of entry for the hogs and analyze where the hogs will move from there. By taking out a few defenses first, you can usually get the bulk of the hogs moving in a single direction. Use a small number of hogs to take out those defenses - and then deploy the rest of the hogs to take the path you created. # Save some of your hogs for deployment along the path. Add them in when it is necessary to keep the bulk of the hogs on the same path. This will also keep your wounded hogs alive longer, with the new hogs tanking for them. # Use archers for builder huts on the corners. If there are teslas in the corners deploy a couple of hogs or a giant and a wizard on each. You don't want the pack of hogs travelling around the base from corner to corner. Example armies: For th8 - 8 wizards, 33 hogs, 2 barbarians, 1 archer, 3 heal, 1 poison, cc max hogs and poison. Example attack plan: # trigger big bombs with hogs if possible. # Lure the cc with hogs and use poison to kill while surrounding with bk (to tank) and 6 wizards. Lure to the side the hogs will attack from. # Deploy the all hogs and cc hogs in 2 or 3 groups on the side of the base in front of the wizards. # Use the 3 heals to save the hogs from the big bombs and wizards towers # deploy the remaining barbarian/archer and 2 wizards to destroy corner buildings or help in cleanup (deploy in areas the other wizards did not reach) What layout not to attack: Do not attack layouts with double big bombs locations that are impossible to predict/impossible to trigger or avoid.